


The two of us

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, also i tagged everyone but it's mainly yousef and sana, more like a serie one one shots, this is way longer than I expected it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: Fic based on this prompt received on Tumblr at @iamacolor: "Hey! I don't know if you accept prompts, but if you do could you write something about the first week after Yousef's return from Turkey... like what happens after Sana and Yousef were apart (even though they texted and video called each other) and the dynamics of their relationship once they're in the same city. I hope you decide to write it! Thank you in advance!





	The two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like this fic. It was supposed to be a one shot but it's way longer tahn I expected and it's all about Yousef and Sana when Yousef comes back from Turkey, from the day he comes back to the day she starts school again.

_[S :What time are you arriving at?_  
_Y :14:56. Why you planning on coming to pick me up from the airport?_  
_S :Elias said there no point since you're with your family so you don't need to be picked up_  
_Y :Awwww you asked Elias if you could pick me up?_  
_S :We talked I didn't ask_  
_Y :Sure_  
_S :I hope you miss your plane_  
_Y :No you don't <3_  
_S :No I don't <3 _  
_Y : ok I have to finish packing, have a good night Sana see you in Oslo!_  
_S :See you ]_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She stares as her screen for a while and smiles. He'll be in Oslo tomorrow. After being apart for a month and a half, she was finally going to see him again. She was going to see him smile and laugh and hear his voice. For real not just on the phone. They had talked on the phone a few times. She has called him for a few of their calls, everytime afraid that he might be too busy to reply but he never was. Or if he was he never told her and always took the time to speak with her. They also video called each other and she’ll remember forever that one time all his little cousins arrived while he was talking and he had to do the rest of the call with them jumping on him. She couldn’t stop laughing, the kids seemed extremely proud of themselves and Yousef seemed to hesitate between being annoyed at the kids and looking at them foundly.

They had sent each other texts. So many texts. He sent her a picture everytime he saw something she might like or that he thought was pretty. Once in a while he would ask her if she was over Stephen Curry and she would reply with a link to one of Stephen's picture saying « hmm I'm not sure ». 

She decides to go to his house, the next day, in the afternoon. She asks Elias if he is going to visit Yousef to which Elias replies « Uh, no, I thought I'd see him tomorrow, the guy just came back. Let him chill » Then, he sees the way Sana is looking. All nervous but also excited and he adds :  
« Do you know what? I think I'll go see him now. Yeah, he’s just came back but I’ll go say hi. Do you want to come with me? Don't answer to that, I already know the answer. »  
She laughs and thanks him.

When they arrive at Yousef's place, his father is the one to open the door and he greets them with a big smile. He makes them enter the apartment. Sana looks around, curious to finally see Yousef’s home. Yousef’s father calls for his son as he makes Sana and Elias go into the leaving room. A few seconds later, Yousef arrives in the living room. He sees Elias and smiles widely. A smile that grows wider and softer when he sees Sana standing next to his best friend. A smile that mirrors her own as she can finally see him again. Damn, she missed him and his stupid smile and his stupid snapbacks and even the way he walks. He crosses the living room to greet them when his parents suggest that Yousef and his friends should go outside while they finish unpacking. Sana follows the boy into the backyard, her heart beating fast as she can finally look at him after so long. He is talking with Elias on the way but often turns around to smile at her and she smiles back right away every time. Yousef holds the door open for his friend to come out and when Sana walks past him, he brushes her hand with his fingers and smiles at her softly.  
Once they are outside, Sana find herself at loss for words while Elias is asking Yousef questions. Yousef keeps looking at her and the simple fact of feeling his eyes on her after so long makes her feel like she is losing her mind. She doesn’t realize that she has locked eyes with Yousef until Elias says, a bit too loudly : « Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow ! I’ve done my brother duty, I’ll leave you two to it ! Bye ». And he walks away from them to leave the backyard.

« His brother duty ? What does he mean ? Asks Yousef  
\- Well, I wanted to come here but I wasn’t sure if I should come or not and if I should, should I come alone or not, so in the end he came with me.  
\- Never hesitate again Sana, you can come anytime.  
\- Thanks  
\- I’m serious Sana. Anytime. »  
If he says her name one more time, she’s not sure she’ll be able to contain the beating of her heart from going frantic. What is happening to her ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now standing in front of each other, smiling. Yousef can’t stop staring at her. Drinking in the vision of her in a blue hijab, dressed in white and grey. He feels as though he had been holding his breath all the time he was away and now that she is in front of him again, he can finally breathe.  
She laughs quietly and puts her hands under her chin and he can tell she is a little nervous.  
As he is about to say something funny, hopefully, to relax her, she takes a step towards him, looks up and let her arms fall to her sides. She raises them again slightly and he understands immediately what she is about to do. He raises his arms as well and, not even a second later, he can feel her hands coming around his waist and settling on his back. He never thought before her that you could tell so much with a hug. His hands are on her back and he rests his chin on top of her head. He can smell her perfume and he doesn’t think he ever felt as much as home as he does now. He sense her relaxing against his chest and presses a kiss on top of her head as if to say « I’m back for good, I’m here now. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, Sana raises her head to look up at him and slightly takes a step back. There’s something about being near him, being with him, feeling him next to her, that makes her feel so giddy. She’s high on him and it has only been minutes !  
« I should probably let you unpack » she says right as he asks : « So where should we go ? »  
He exclaims : « You already want to leave me ? We haven’t seen each other for 50 days and you already want to leave ? A hug and bye.  
\- No ! But your family surely need your help!I don’t want to leave, I’m trying to help you be a good son.  
\- I’ve been a good son all summer, I can take a break. I am staying with you.  
\- That’s good.  
\- Yeah, that’s good.  
There is a little pause, then he adds :  
« - Ah, I missed you so much Sana !  
\- I missed you a lot as well, Yousef.  
As she says that to him, she raises her hand to take a fallen leaf off his hair . She has been dreaming about touching his hair for so long. She marvels at the softness of his curls and keeps playing with it even when the leaf is long gone. He stays completely still and she wonders if her touch sends chills down her spine like his does to her . He closes his eyes with a tiny sigh and she has her answer. She whispers that if they want to do something, they should do it now . He seems to wake up from a dream and agrees with her.

They end up walking towards the basketball pitch. They don’t have a ball to play with as tehy realize when they arrive. They decide to stay there nonetheless. They don’t have to play basketball, they have so many things to talk about.  
Sana starts asking him questions about Turkey and what he did while he was there. She already knows many things as they’ve been in touch most of the time. But she doesn’t mind hearing some of it again and he adds more details and speaks about his family. He talks about the town where they live, Ankara. He tells Sana about the old castle that overlooks the city, about the beautiful great mosque with its huge that he is sure she would love. He remember going there as a kid and being in awe of the place. He tells her about all the food you can find and about the games he played with his little cousins and his trips to the country.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yousef feels a bit ashamed to have talked for so long about himself even if Sana doesn’t seem to mind as she asked questions and laughed and smiled. She genuinely seems happy to listen to him.  
He asks her about her summer and listens as she explains what she did with her firends and the troubles her squad got into. Her face lights up when she talks about her friends and their shenanigans. She also tells him a few stories about Elias that he cannot wait to use to make fun of his friend.  
After a while, Sana says that it’s too bad he is only coming back now because she starts school in a week and a half so they won’t have that much time to see each other again and she’ll be at school and that will be complicated. He laughs and replies :  
« I’ve only just come back and you’re already sad about what it’s going to be like in two weeks. Let’s enjoy what we have now first , shall we ?  
\- Don’t make fun of me, she says with a smile  
\- No but seriously, it’s going to be ok.  
How time flies, he thinks, looking back on the afternoon they spent on that pitch a few months ago. He could only have dreamed back then, of sitting in front of her while she talked about wanting to see him again in the coming weeks and months.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her phone rings and she answers right away as it is a call from her mother. Scared that she might be crossed because it’s getting late, Sana is surprised when her mother simply asks her if she intends on having dinner at home or eating out. She looks into Yousef’s eyes as she replies :  
« - I’m staying with Yousef Mama, we’ll eat together »  
His face lights up  
« - Can’t get enough of me, is that it ?  
\- Shut up and find me a place to eat.  
\- Yes Ma’am ! »  
She’s up before him and extends her hand to him to help him stand up. Just as he is about tto be fully standing, she lets go of his hand and laughs as he loses his balance and almost fall flat on his back. She can see him being a little bit shocked but before his ego can be hurt, her contagious laughter wins him over and she doesn’t have to wait long before he stops pouting and joins her.  
When they’ve calmed down, they decide to go to a kebab place not far from where they are.. While they wait to order, Yousef dares her to let him order for her. When she asks why on earth she should let him do that, he replies that he want to see if she still trusts him after all this time.  
“-All this time? You’ve only been gone 50 days Yousef.  
\- Only? Only?! Wow. Only 50 days. Ok. Here I was thinking you had missed me but I see that I was wrong. I’ll leave you there if you don’t mind, I have an ego to repair and it might take some time.  
She is laughing too much to chase after him as he dramatically leaves the restaurant. She knows he will be back soon so when her time to order comes up next, she orders for him as well and goes to sit at a table in a corner. After a few seconds, she hears footsteps behind her and hears a voice saying:  
“- You didn’t even come after me. You didn’t even look outside the restaurant. I am hurt.  
\- You didn’t even wait 5 minutes to come back.  
She turns around to face Yousef and his sad pout.  
\- Seems like you’re the one who can’t get enough of me  
\- No lies there, he replies as he sits down in front of her  
His confession, which could barely pass as a joke, makes her blush which he notices right away. Of course.  
\- Did I make you blush? Did I manage that? You’re flustered because of me!  
\- Well you can talk! Go back and rewatch that video where you receive my call, you couldn’t even it or stand still!  
\- We will not speak about that video again, he says in a mock-threatening way  
\- Too bad, I thought you were cute in it.  
Before he has time to react, their orders arrive and he can only try to hide his own blush to the waiter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they leave the restaurant, they naturally head towards Sana’ home. He doesn’t even ask if he can walk her home, he wants to spend as much time as possible with her. On the way back, they walk in silence. Their fingers brushing slightly, their eyes meeting regularly and their lips curving into smiles. Yousef thinks that he could walk to the end of the world with Sana by his side. He’s lost in her smiles and her dimples and her twinkling yes when he suddenly hears a sound similar to the flapping of wings next to him. He turns around with a slight jump and shrieks when he sees a huge seagull next to him, he steps back with fear and a loud “Oooh!!”. He doesn’t even have time to process his fear and what happened that Sana is already bent in two exploding with laughter.

There goes my walk to the end of the earth with her, he thinks as he tries to calm his heart.  
Unable to stop herself from laughing, Sana asks:  
“- Are you afraid of everything with wings or only seagulls and swans?  
\- Hey! Swans are really scary ok? They can become violent and bite my fingers. And this seagull just surprised me , that’s all  
-Uh uh, sure, is all she can reply as she tries to regain her breath  
\- It was huge Sana! And it landed right next to me!  
\- It’s alright, you don’t have to be tough with me. Don’t hide your fear of birds. I accept you just as you are.  
\- I am not afraid of birds  
\- It’s ok, Yousef, I don’t judge you  
\- Stop it  
\- When did it start? I am genuinely curious. Were you attacked by a pigeon as a child?  
\- Stop, I am hurt  
She does stop teasing him but she doesn’t stop laughing qiuetly until they reach her door. He doesn’t mind the teasing. He doesn’t mind anything that come from Sana Bakkoush laughing.  
She turns around to face him and smiles. He smiles back and for a moment, they just stand there looking at each other.

Once again, they don’t need words to speak. Eyes do just fine. Eyes can say many things. They can say “I’m glad to be with you”. They can say “I wish we could stay together longer”. I can’t wait to see you again. I missed you. I am so happy to be near you. I wish I didn’t have to go back inside. I wish we could stay like this forever. I think you’re beautiful. I believe you’re the best thing that happened to me.  
Eyes can say I like you. They can even say more than that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sana takes one step closer to him and says  
“Goodbye Yousef”  
He takes one step closer to her  
-“Goodbye Sana”  
They are almost touching now  
She brushes a curls away from his eyes and adds: “Goodnight”  
He seems starstruck for a second and before he has time to react, she is walking to the door. She looks back at him. He seems to be at loss for words and just smiles at her. She chuckles and waves at him before opening the door.  
Once she is back inside her room, she leans with her back to the door and whispers in the darkness and quiet of her room: “Be still my beating heart.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gets distracted by her the next day when he is filming a video with the boys at Sana’s house to celebrate his return. He sees her moving round and he can’t concentrate on what the boys are saying which means he misses a lot of questions and gets teased a lot. The hardest part for him is when, after she catches up on what is happening, she comes and stands up right there in the door, in front of him. She isn’t just looking at him, he can see her laughing at what the boys are saying. But she’s so beautiful and he hasn’t seen her for so long (when you’ve been away from San Bakkoush for 50 days, an evening together is not enough to make up for lost time) that he feels like if he turns around she might disappear. He hears Elias telling the camera to excuse Yousef for being distracted as his sister is standing in front of them right now and the poor boy is so in love he can’t get his eyes away from her.

Sana laughs at that, announces that she is going back in her room and leaves. Yousef sighs and hopes she’ll come out before he leaves. He tries to focus on the video as if nothing happened but the boys do not stop teasing him and he suspects that they never will. He doesn’t mind really. Not when he is being teased about something that makes him so happy.

When they’ve finished filming their video, he sends her a text asking to come to the kitchen. He waits for her as he drinks juice. The boys are busy checking something with the camera so he hopes he can have a bit of time alone with her. He doesn’t notice her coming inside the room as he’s observing the boys. He hears a soft voice behind him saying:  
“-“Meet me in the kitchen”. I don’t know if I’ve told you before but I don’t really like people who think they can summon me whenever they want.”  
He turns around but she is smiling at him and he immediately feels better. He asks her if she slept well and she says that of course she did. She had troubles falling asleep as she was busy thinking about things but when she did fell asleep, it was very nice. He can guess by her smile that she couldn’t sleep because she was thinking about him. And he can’t think of a better feeling than being the one keeping Sana Bakkoush awake. Well, when it’s for good reasons and not when she is sick of course.  
\- So you had a good evening then?  
\- I had a great evening Yousef.  
\- Good  
\- Good  
He hears the boys calling him and she does as well so she tells him that she’ll see him again soon and goes back t her room before his friends have time to see her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that’s how it goes on. They meet often, to walk around town, to eat together, to play basketball. Sometimes, they plan it. Sometimes it is random. Just a text or a call. “Are you doing anything right now?” “I’m meeting you I suppose?” “And you’re right”.Sometimes, it just happens that at the moment when Sana has to leave her home, Yousef has to go back home . Obviously, they don’t have anyone else to met except each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day, after spending the afternoon in town eating ice cream and fooling around as well as going to buy a present for Yousef’s mother’s birthday, as they are walking down the streets, they walk pass and open window form which a music can be heard. The song is one that Yousef likes a lot. Sana asks him what kind of songs he likes and they start talking about music. He takes his phone and headphones out to make her listen to his playlist. They keep on walking as they listen to the music.

At first, it starts as simply listening to the music and telling the other what they think about the song they're listening to, but it soon turns into a sort of game. Yousef tries to make Sana lose her headphone by walking faster or distancing himself from her. When she understands what he is doing, she starts playing the same game. In the end, they don't really listen to the music as they are too busy laughing.

At one point, Yousef almost walks into a pole, but he avoids it by making a slightly twisted jump that looks like a dance move to Sana. It makes her laugh, but at the same time it reminds her of that time she found him dancing in her living room. She'd like to see him dance again. She only realizes she said it out loud when he replies with surprise :  
\- Really?  
\- Uh well, you're a good dancer and it just that it kind of looked like you were dancing when you avoided that pole and so it reminded me that you're a dancer.  
\- Haha, thank you Sana! Dancer might be a bit much though.If you want to see me again you'll have to invite me to a party!

Before she has time to reply, her phone rings with the call to prayer. She hasn't seen time running out.  
\- Oh, we have to find you a place to pray!  
\- What?  
She expected him to tell her that he would walk her home as they weren't that far from her house.  
\- Yes, we find you a place to pray so you don't have to go back home right away.  
She smiles at his obvious desire to spend more time with her. They find a small little garden at the end of the street and, as she's looking on her phone for the right orientation, she sees him taking his jacket off. When she asks him what he is doing, he replies ,as if it is obvious, that he is going to give her his jacket for her to pray on.  
\- Really?  
\- Well, you need something to pray on and you can't use your own cardigan, it's too delicate to put it on the ground.  
She hesitates but he's already putting his jacket in her hand and walking away to give her space and peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He waits for her to finish, making sure that no one walks over to where she is.  
He slightly turns around to see Sana kneeling down and putting her forehead on the ground. On his jacket. He laughs to himself as he thinks of all these romantic comedies showing a boy giving his jacket to a girl when she's cold. Here he is giving Sana his jacket to pray on. She probably wouldn’t accept his jacket even if she it was really cold. We're a strange pair,he thinks, we're one of a kind. She is one of a kind.  
She comes back when she has finished and hands him back his jacket neatly folded and he can see in her eyes that she is filled with a new kind of emotion. Seeing her so strong in her faith, he feels a sort of pride at the thought that this girl thinks he is good enough for her. Her faith is so beautiful, it shines through her. And it only makes him love her even more to see her so dedicated. She takes her phone out and tells him that it is now turn to listen to her playlist so she can teach him about real music.  
\- “Real music? You seemed to enjoy my “fake” music before.  
\- I didn’t hate it but wait until you listen to what I listen to. You are going to get your mind blown.

Instead of walking around, they sit on the grass and after a while he has to admit that her taste in music is indeed remarkable. The evening goes on until it’s time to go back home. As usual, he walks her back. And as usual, they stops in front of her door smiling at each other, staying silent for a little bit.  
\- “I’ll send you a song to listen to before you go to bed when you’re inside.  
\- Can’t you just tell me what it is now?  
\- No, it’s a surprise!  
\- Well I better hurry then, so I can listen to it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she has taken her hijab off and changed into her pajamas, she receives a link from Yousef to a 4 hours long track of lullabies with a simple messag that says “Sleep well”.  
A few seconds later, as she is till laughing, he sends her text with a link to Roo Panes’s Lullaby Love saying “The one before is really serious music but you should still listen to this one.”  
And she listens to it on repeat until she falls asleep dreaming of a sweet boy singing her a song about angels and love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Saturday, Sana and the girls are wandering around in a park and laughing as they are enjoying the last weekend before school. They decide to settle on the grass near a fountain when Sana, who's laughing with Chris, hears Vilde asking her  
-”Sana, isn't that your brother with his friends?  
She turns in the direction Vilde is pointing at and ,indeed, here is her brother with Adam, Mutta, Mikael and...  
\- “Oh, Yousef is here as well!”

Sana is now thinking back to the conversation she had with Elias this morning. He asked her if she would be at home all day as he was planning on shooting a new video with the boys. She had told him she had plans with the girls and would be out all day. He had been insistent and asked her where she would be. When she told him she didn't know exactly what they were going to do, he replied:  
\- "Come on Sana, you always have at least an idea of where you're going!  
\- OK, we're thinking of going to the park .  
\- Which park?  
\- The one near Chris’s house.  
\- Great! Great idea!  
\- Why are you so interested?  
\- I'm paying attention, you should be thankful .  
\- Yeah, right. “

Now she understands that he was planning on surprising her and meeting her "by luck" with his friends. She takes the lead as they walk towards the group of boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yousef is sitting next to Mutta, his eyes semi closed, enjoying the sun on his face, not really listening to whatever Elias and Mikael are arguing about. He feels Mutta nudging his side and without opening his eyes, asks:  
"- What is it?"  
\- Look! “

He finally opens his eyes and follows the direction Mutta is pointing at to see something he did not expect at all. Someone actually. Sana. Sana and her friends. He sits up right away. What is she doing here? She told him she couldn't see him today because she was with her friends and now she's walking towards him and the boys. With her 4 friends on both sides of her, he thinks she looks like a princess in company of her ladies in waiting. Her stride is assured and she's walking straight to Elias. After slightly glancing his way and smiling at him (a smile that he did not return like a lost puppy seeing his master again whatever Mutta might say in his ear), she stops in front of her brother who looks at her with a smile that Yousef can only qualify as trying to be innocent.

"-"I'm paying attention, you should be thankful", she says with an exaggerated tone  
\- Hello sister! And sister's friends!  
\- Hello Elias!  
\- Hello boys!  
\- What a coincidence! What are the odds of you going to the same park I mentioned going to this morning?  
\- Indeed sister what are the odds?”  
Yousef starts to understand what is going on  
\- “So that’s why you insisted on us going outside when we arrived at your place? You wanted us to meet Sana? He asks Elias  
\- Aren't you happy to see Sana? asks Mikael with a smile  
\- What a stupid question, of course I am! I am just wondering why Elias set this up.  
\- Seems to me like he wanted to see the two of you together, says Sana's friend, Eva, pointing at Sana and then at him.  
-What?? Sana and Yousef turn to Elias at the same time  
\- You are two of my favourite peope why would I not want to see you at the same time?  
\- Stop the bullshit, Elias  
\- Sana can you really blame us for wanting to see you and Yousef together? Asks mikael.  
\- We wanted to see the cuteness and tease the two of you. So get ready, says Mutta  
\- I like your brother's friend Sana, says Chris  
\- Really? Cool! Mutta stands up to high five Chris  
\- Well, now that we are together, we should do something together! Exclaims Sana's friend Vilde. Let’s go buy an ice cream!  
Everyone agrees without waiting for Sana or Yousef to give their opinion and the group starts walking away from the fountain.

He goes up to Sana to assure her that he had no idea about Elias’ plan to reunite them.  
-“It’s alright Yousef, I don’t mind  
\- It’s just that you were enjoying your time with your friends so…  
\- I’m starting school on Monday, which means I’ll see them everyday.It’s ok if you distract me a little from them.  
\- Good!"

He tries to stays next to Sana as they walk but he is soon forced to stay with Sana’s friend as they apparently need to tell him something really important. Turns out they simply want to know how it’s going between him and Sana. They don’t seem really noisy. More concerned and curious that everything is going well for their friend. Eva asks him about his feelings for her wondering how long he has been crushing on her  
\- Uh, I’m not sure I can tell you that;  
\- Oh come on ! We won’t tell her, we promise! Says Vilde  
\- Why should I trust you?  
\- Hey, we are her friends ! Says Chris  
\- We are really happy that you two are happening, it’s so nice to see Sana smiling so much and being happy! You two are made for each other!  
\- That’s why they’re soulmates Eva! Says Vilde  
\- Soulmates?  
Did he hear that right?  
\- Did Sana say that?  
\- Uh no, you did, replies Eva  
\- What? I never told her…Wait a minute, Noora!  
He turns to face the girl who apparently told everyone his secret.  
\- You told them?  
\- No she told Sana! Replies Vilde  
\- Ok, says Noora, don’t freak out, but yes she knows you texted me and she knows what you said.  
\- You told her about the texts??  
Yousef doesn’t think he ever felt as embarrassed as he does now. Freaking about about a swan or a seagull in front of Sana is nothing compared to this  
\- Well, I showed them to her actually.  
\- So she has read every single one of them?  
\- Yes but don’t worry Yousef they were all super cute!! exclaims Vilde  
\- But still… What do I look like now?  
\- Well, she is still talking to you so that’s what matters! Says Chris  
He looks in front of him at Sana who is laughing at one of Mutta’s joke. So she knows. She knows the extent of his feelings for her and instead of running away because of how strong they are (the only reason why he hasn’t told her yet), she is still there. Which means there’s a chance her feelings for him might be as strong as his for her and he suddenly feels as though he could fly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, Sana is starting school again for her last year of high school. Chris told her she would pick her up before heading to school so they could meet the girls and arrive together to mark the occasion. She is excited at the prospect of it being her last year but she also knows that this year is going to be hard and will demand her full investment.

She steps out of the building but instead of finding Chris waiting for her at the door, she finds Yousef . She stops in her tracks. What on earth is he doing here?  
\- Hello Sana! Ready to start school?  
\- Hi! Are you meeting with Elias?  
\- This early? I’m here for you.  
\- For me?  
\- Yeah, I thought you might like me to walk you to school as it’s the first day and everything.  
She would love that but she can’t let the girls down, she knows it means a lot to them that they start the year together.  
\- I am sorry Yousef but… Chris should be here any minute now, I’m meeting the girls before going to school. But I would’ve loved to go to school with you! I just have other plans.  
\- Do you really?  
\- Yes, I told you, the girls…  
At this moment, her phone signals her that she has a new text. It’s from the girls’ group chat, a message from Chris saying “Enjoy your surprise, we’ll meet you in front of the school!”.  
\- Wait, they organized this?  
\- Actually, I wanted to do it so I thought I’d check with them at what time you start and if you usually walked to school with one of them and they came up with the idea to make you believe that Chris would pick you up. Are you happy?  
\- I am…, she can’t finish her sentence as she is smiling too wide. I am really happy Yousef!

She immediately sends a text to the girls: “THANK YOU”. Once she has put her phone in her pocket, she looks up at Yousef and hugs him slightly. He is surprised at first but hugs her back and laughs. She is trying to not show how giddy she feels at the thought of walking to school with him. This is so official. People are going to see them together. People of her school, that she doesn’t know will know about one of the most precious thing in her life. And she doesn’t really mind right now!  
On the way to school, he makes her laugh with stories about Elias and the boys in high school. When they arrive near the school, she can see the girls looking at them from afar and waving at her. She is excited to start school but at the same time she wishes that it didn’t start so early so she could spend a little bit longer with Yousef.  
-Thank you for walking with me this morning.  
\- Thank you for agreeing to walk with me.  
\- Well, I couldn’t say no after all the efforts the girls had put into it, could I ?  
\- Ouch Sana!  
\- Did you think I actually enjoyed your company?  
\- Pretend all you want, I know you do! Have a good first day of school Sana, I hope you only get the best teachers.  
\- I have a feeling that won’t happen but thank you. It was very nice this morning.  
\- Likewise  
\- Bye then!  
As she turns around, he grabs her hand and says:  
\- Just want to ask you something, it won’t take long  
\- What is it?  
\- Are you over Stephen Curry now?  
\- I was not expecting that! She laughs  
\- Hey I just want to know who you’re going to marry, that’s all!  
\- Well, know this: I've been over him for a long time now. A few months I’d say.  
As he gets the biggest smile on his face, she leaves him to meet her friends.


End file.
